Goal
What are we doing here? What is this all about Rooms of Memory? RoM is a Hidden Object Game with a story line. Story Line An ancient manor lies before you, its doors wide open. Inside you'll find adventures, mysterious artifacts and relics, and a whole slew of family secrets! Discover all of the secrets of the Bellows family! You are the replacement for Professor Bellows who mysteriously disappeared while traveling in time and space. Since Professor Bellows vanished, the Portals are unguarded and thus, ghosts and creatures from other dimensions sneek into Bellows Manor. Goals First, we have to build up the Portals that lead from Bellows Manor to other maps. At the moment there are 5 different maps, i.e. 4 portals to build up. We start at Bellows Manor and collect - guarded by the inhabitants of the Manor - items. 5 items are needed to assemble an Artifact and 5 Artifacts to assemble a Relic.To assemble Artifacts and Relics, we need Charges which are mostly gained by helping Creatures on your maps or the ones at friends places. Additionally we have to stop a saboteur with magic skills and track him through the Valley of Magicians. This builds up our own magic skills which we have to test during duels. Duels require pearls as entry fee, visits to the Valley require an expedition where you have to feed a dragon. To make the success reachable, we can invite neighbors to help us. Neighbors can gift us many of the charges, artifacts and relics and we can gift back. We inform our neighbors about the stuff we need (and they us) by means of a wishlist. Not everything can be gifted though, some items must be found alone. At game load we get a popup which lists the expeditions and labyrinth dragons of our neighbors and we can help them. Vice versa, our expeditions and labyrinths are listed as soon as we ask for help and then our neighbors can help us. There is a merchant store where you can buy needed items for gems or coins and every day there is a lottery where you have 3 spins and can win valuable stuff like coins, gems, energy, pearls and chests with charges. Like all games of this kind, visiting and searching rooms costs energy (and sometimes additional items). Your energy bar rises with the level. So getting energy is one of the main side themes. The game is "never-ending" so you can't "win". The developers are developing further locations (for example, you can build up the Portal to the Japanese Mysteries map but you can't enter at the moment) and quests and in theory it can go on forever. We all hope that we will find Professor Bellows some time but by now... Quests The tasks are build up within a story line, revealed by the sequence of quests. As in real life, there is not one quest after the other but several ones are running parallel. The normal quests (left side of the screen) are not timed so you can do it on your own pace. There are major quests with which you build up the Portals. Guild Quests are normally including expeditions to the Valley of Magicians. There are some for artifact items, some search quests with and without ghosts and some which send you to duels. There is a daily quest (top right side of the screen) which offers 3 tasks from "Search 5 times in x mode" over "Help 3/10 creatures on your map" to "Get rid of 5 ghosts". One of the tasks is free, the other 2 can be unlocked for 2 gems each. Decide yourself if more than one task worth the gems. Little note on the "Help 3/10 creatures on your map": the task with 3 creatures gives 100 XP, the one with 10 creatures only 50 XP. Weird? Yes, it is. Parallel, there is a weekly quest which normally lasts 7 days, sometimes 14 days. These are normally based on sudden events where things from other times and dimensions are sent from Professor Bellows.